JP2007-202222A describes, as control of a hybrid vehicle, a control of limiting an output of an electric motor if a temperature of the electric motor exceeds a predetermined temperature in a state where the vehicle is traveling on a road surface having a larger rolling resistance than on pavement surfaces, such as traveling on sand. This control aims to satisfy travel performance while preventing overheating of the electric motor.